A Happy Future
by loveforkillian
Summary: Killian, Emma and family have started a future in the Enchanted Forest. What will their new domesticated life throw at them?
1. Chapter 1

**A Happy Future**

Killian stretched his arm across the expanse of soft cotton sheets and yawned as the sun peaked over the trees of the enchanted forest, filling the castle with the warm glow of summer mornings. He reached further until he felt soft skin brush his finger-tips. He rolled onto his side and was met by sleepy green eyes watching him contently. "Morning, swan" he whispered, kissing the beautiful woman's forehead. "Morning, Captain" Emma said as she ran her hand over his shoulder and then stroked his cheek. They laid there for a while, listening to each other breath until they drifted back into a light sleep, hoping to get at least a 20 minute lie on the bright Sunday morning.

No chance.

About 5 minutes later the sound of feet running across flag stone tiles bought them out of their slumber. Killian dragged the duvet over his head and grumbled something intelligible to himself as Emma chuckled and sat up ready to be jumped on by her little pirate princess. She watched the large oak door of their bedroom creak open and a tangle of black hair ran towards her.

The little girl climbed onto the bed crawling underneath the blankets and then popping up her head in between them. Her Blue eyes gleamed at Emma, "hello, mummy!" she nearly shouted, Killian grumbled some more at the loud noise.

"Good morning Jos" Emma hushed her and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Jocelyn leant in and whispered in her mother's ear "can I wake daddy up?" she giggled and the mischievous glint that Emma new so well sparkled in her eye. Emma smirked and said "1, 2, 3!" on 3 Jocelyn jumped on Killian shaking his shoulders and called happily "wake up daddy it's time to wake up!"

"Yeah alright, alright Jos. I'm getting up" Killian turned over and smiled at the sight of his 2 girls. He rubbed his eyes with his forearm and yawned loudly. "ahhh bloody hell" he grumbled as they heard snow come across their living room calling for them, Jocelyn ran out immediately calling happily back to her grandma and as Emma rolled out of bed she dragged her pirate with her who was not looking at all happy to see Snow white this early in the morning, "come one, love, five more minutes?" he groaned, she squeezed his shoulder and looked at him sternly, "oh come on Killian, we have a busy day ahead of us" she told him

"And why is that?"

"Dad and Henry are home today, so we have a ball to prepare"

"I hate balls"

"You don't hate the drinking though"

"Fair point swan"

"Oh, and Regina and Robin are over early with the children" she finally added strolling out their room.

Snow glanced across with Jocelyn in her arms as Emma emerged from their room with Killian and his bed hair following like a grumpy child. "Good morning! And how is everyone today?" she asked in a sing song voice, placing Jocelyn on the floor who ran over to annoy her father who was now headed to the kitchen for a morning coffee. "I'm good" said Emma. She turned to look at her daughter who was now climbing over the tops of the surfaces while Killian searched for a suitably sized mug. "She's great, and give him a half hour and he'll be... _functional_ " she chuckled. "So, what are today's plans?" she asked turning back to her mother, "I'm glad you asked" Snow smiled and signalled some maids into the room carrying garment bags.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no. I am not wearing a corset to breakfast, no absolutely not" Emma huffed and threw the dress back in its bag and handed it to a maid. "What are you ranting about, swan?" Killian poked his head round the bathroom door and watched her pulling jeans and jackets from the wardrobe and raised is eyebrow at the sight of his wife throwing leather jackets on the floor in her underwear while maids collected the garment bags bundling them into the arms. "I'm ranting about this stupid forest's idea of fashion" she answered while pulling jeans over her hips.

"It may not be practical, but you do look rather good in them, love" he said as he crossed the bedroom and encircled is arms around her waist. His lips touched her neck and the last of the maids hurried out the room. Emma leant her head back on the pirate's chest and chuckled "you like anything that squeezes my waist till my boobs pop out"

"You know me too well, love" he whispered and span her around till she was flush against is bare chest

"Bloody pirate" she mimicked him. They laughed together and Killian craned his neck down to kiss her when they were interrupted by a loud crash and a "oops" and a "JOCELYN RUTH JONES". Emma poked her head round the corner of the door to see her mother covered in tea and a sheepish looking Jos picking up bits of broken cup covering her own dress in the hot liquid, she pulled on her t shirt and went to help before Snow spontaneously combusted. "Josss... what did you do now?" she sighed and knelt to pick up the bits of china with her daughter. "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean too.. I was just running to show off my dress and" she looked apologetically at the two women

"And she didn't see me with the tray of tea. Don't worry honey, the stains will come out .. _eventually_ " Snow smiled at her little granddaughter. "I'm very sorry Grandma" Jocelyn gave her a hug.

"And I'm sorry for shouting"

"Do you like my dress mommy?"

"It's lovely Jos, but it would be better if it didn't have tea stains down it" Emma told her and passed her glowing hand over the ruined fabric, making it new again. "There you go much better" she stood up as her daughter smiled and ran off to show her father her little purple dress.

"Would you?" snow asked pointing to her stained dress, Emma exhaled and with a wave of her hand her mother's dress was as good as new. "Thankyou, sweetie" snow said "wait, why _are you_ wearing jeans!?" she looked mortified

"I'm not wearing an organ crushing dress for breakfast because we have a few visitors coming"

"Oh Emma, please. You are a princess, and a future Queen. You cannot go to banquet looking sooo... so normal"

"Normal?"

"Please, just this once?" Snow tilted her head and raised a knowing eyebrow at the stubborn princess, they had a stare off for a minute or two.

"Arghhhh, fine" Emma turned on her heels and stormed back to the room, grabbing the pile of garment bags as she went.

"Yes Jos, I really really really really _really_ like your dress" Killian said and planted a kiss on his Daughters nose while she giggled and he hoisted her onto his shoulders. Emma finally emerged from the bathroom in a big pale blue dress Killian smiled at the beauty of his wife "you look lovely swan, ready to go?" he extended his hook out to her while is other hand stayed round Jocelyn's little ankle to keep her from falling and they finally headed to breakfast, hand in hand.


End file.
